


A Trip to the Student Council Room

by DistantSenpai_AfterDark



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSenpai_AfterDark/pseuds/DistantSenpai_AfterDark
Summary: Honoka's called to the student council room due to failing her test. What does Eli have in store for her?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Kousaka Honoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Trip to the Student Council Room

_“Kousaka Honoka, please report to the student council room. I repeat, Kousaka Honoka, please report to the student council room.”_

Honoka had been prepared for the announcement, but hearing it still made her nervous.

Umi and Kotori had worried expressions, but Honoka waved her hands in front of herself, signaling that it was okay.

“She’ll probably only make me do some extra work…I think,” Honoka said vaguely with a small smile, and Kotori matched her smile as Umi sighed.

They separated quickly after, Umi and Kotori reluctantly walking home together without Honoka. The rest of μ's were already aware that this situation could happen, so they simply sent texts in the group chat about it, some messages being encouraging and others teasing.

As Honoka arrived at the door to the student council room, she recalled Eli’s words.

_“Honoka, if you fail this test, there will be consequences. Are we clear?” Eli warned in a strict tone with a glare._

Honoka had told her that she understood. However, she still managed to fail, despite her best efforts of not studying and instead lazing around the house.

She subconsciously swallowed due to nervousness as she read the name plate on the door. _Student Council Room._

Still. She messed up, and now she had to deal with whatever Eli had prepared.

After a quick exhale to ready herself, Honoka pulled the sliding door open and immediately stepped inside the room as a smile formed on her lips.

“Hey, Eli-chan! It’s a great day today, right? We should totally-“

“Honoka.”

After she was cut off, Honoka sighed quietly. She wouldn’t be able to talk her way out of it. As she gazed toward Eli though, something caught her attention and she tilted her head in confusion.

“Huh? Nozomi-chan’s not here today?”

Eli stood up from her seat, answering the question as she walked toward the door.

“I told her it wasn’t important, and we didn’t have any other work to do, so she could go home. She still tried to stay, but…” Eli trailed off as she stopped at the door, reached her hand out, and locked it with a key.

“I said I’d rather do it alone,” Eli finished, putting the key on a nearby shelf as she stared at Honoka.

Honoka was confused by Eli locking the door, but she chose not to comment on it, instead bringing her gaze to Eli’s.

It seemed as if Eli was waiting for something, so Honoka finally spoke as she brought the palms of her hands together in front of her.

“I’m sorry, Eli-chan! I studied really hard! That test was the toughest one we’ve had, too! And…and…and…” Honoka murmured toward the end, attempting to grasp at excuses, but Eli cut off her train of thought.

“Is that true?” she asked simply as she crossed her arms.

“…huh? Which part? Well-“

“Did you really study?” Eli clarified, and Honoka gulped.

“W-Well…a little bit…but-!”

Eli sighed quietly. She knew that Honoka was a capable person. Not as smart as Umi, but not an idiot by any means. So, the only reason that Honoka could’ve failed was negligence.

“Honoka, do you know that nobody else in your class failed that test?”

Honoka took a step back, in complete disbelief for a moment, but eventually moved her eyes to the ground as she hung her head.

“Sorry…” Honoka whispered.

A small twinge of guilt hit Eli as she watched Honoka’s reaction. She didn’t want to make her feel bad about it, but there was a risk of Honoka repeating the year if her grades continued to suffer.

She made a mental note to have a more serious talk about it later. But for now…

“You remember what I said about a punishment, right?” Eli asked, and Honoka quickly looked back up to meet her gaze.

“Mhm! I know I messed up, so I’ll do it!” she said energetically, and Eli smiled.

“Good. So now…” Eli trailed off as she placed a finger under Honoka’s chin, gently tilting it up as their lips connected.

Honoka’s eyes widened as she quickly separated herself from Eli, a blush appearing on her panicked face.

“E-Eli-chan?! What are you-“

“I told you, didn’t I? It’s your punishment,” Eli said in an indifferent tone as she stepped forward, closing the distance while gazing at her.

The surprised expression on Honoka’s face stood out to Eli. Anyone would be shocked by this situation. But what mattered more was what her true feelings were.

Eli wanted to find that out.

As Honoka was struggling to come up with a response, Eli didn’t wait for an answer, and instead made their lips meet again. Before Honoka could have the chance to escape, Eli brought her body to Honoka’s and pushed them both forward, pinning her against the wall.

The softness of Eli’s lips on hers brought Honoka a rush of excitement, but she couldn’t ignore the situation. Why was Eli kissing her? That was odd for a punishment, right?

She couldn’t separate from Eli to ask those questions though. She was pinned, and involuntarily let out a gasp.

Eli used the opportunity, quickly inserting her tongue into the kiss, it gently poking at Honoka’s as she also placed a hand on Honoka’s thigh.

Honoka’s face flushed with embarrassment as Eli’s tongue touched hers. She was frozen for a moment, but eventually began moving her own tongue, albeit awkwardly at first.

Honoka finally engaging in the kiss spurred Eli on, making her push herself against Honoka further as her hand traveled up to Honoka’s inner thigh, earning a cute gasp in response.

Eli opened one eye slightly to gauge Honoka’s reaction as she cupped Honoka’s right breast with her free hand.

Honoka was concentrated on the kiss, but the grab brought her back to reality as she let out a quiet moan of surprise and separated from Eli’s lips, the sound of heavy breathing filling the room afterwards. Her eyes traveled down to Eli’s hand on her thighs, and her expression turned to one of surprise as she was somehow unaware of the placement until now. She looked back up to Eli’s gaze.

A small, playful smile greeted her.

“You’re so cute, Honoka.”

“H-Huh?! I-“ Another involuntary sound of surprise cut off Honoka’s sentence as Eli ran her tongue along the side of Honoka’s neck, grinning afterward.

She loved hearing these new sounds from Honoka. She had discovered another side of her that was adorable.

Every quiet moan, every tiny reaction…it only added to Eli’s desire.

She wanted more.

Eli quickly kissed Honoka again, their tongues immediately twirling around one another.

The taste of Honoka’s kiss drove her insane. She hadn’t intended to go this far originally, but now she craved every single bit of Honoka.

Honoka was having trouble keeping up with the kiss. Dancing with Eli’s tongue was strange yet exciting for her, and she was having trouble staying focused due to the ecstasy of Eli’s lips on hers. She reached her hands out and gently placed them on Eli’s hips.

Eli took it as a sign to go further. She removed her hands from Honoka’s breast and thigh, instead sending them both toward the buttons on Honoka’s shirt.

Honoka wasn’t even aware of what was happening until all the buttons were undone, Eli wasting no time with theatrics. Her body shivered when Eli’s hands touched her bare skin, causing her to arch her back and break the kiss.

_‘Cute,’_ Eli thought to herself with a smirk as she planted kisses on the side of Honoka’s neck, meanwhile her hands moved to the clasp of Honoka’s bra.

Honoka let out hot, quick breaths now that the kiss was broken again, finally getting a chance to breathe.

Though the kissing on her neck was distracting, Honoka was able to speak a full sentence for once.

“W-What’s gotten into you, Eli-chan?!” Honoka asked in a frantic tone despite making no effort to move away from Eli’s touches now.

“Honoka,” Eli called out before gently biting Honoka’s earlobe, earning a wince in response.

A moment later, Honoka’s bra fell to the ground, and she instinctively covered her breasts by crossing her arms.

“W-What is it…?” Honoka asked quietly.

“I want you,” Eli admitted with a faint blush, surprised at her own boldness. Kissing, touching…all of it was one thing. But saying it out loud with a straight face…it still embarrassed her, somehow.

Though Honoka’s response made her confused.

“…to do what?” Honoka asked curiously.

Eli gave her a strange look for a moment, unsure what Honoka was referring to. However, she blushed deeply a moment later.

Was Honoka asking…for a command?

She had to make sure.

“…what do you mean?” Eli asked carefully, but Honoka answered casually.

“Want me to do what? The test?”

…

If it weren’t for the ongoing situation, Eli would’ve probably laughed at that. She was struggling to remain serious, even. Only someone like Honoka could’ve interpreted her statement in that way.

But that was one of the reasons why Eli loved her.

Eli sighed quietly as she shook her head.

“…I mean like this,” Eli said, immediately bringing her lips back to Honoka’s as Honoka moaned into the kiss.

As Honoka tasted the now familiar sensation, she felt silly about misunderstanding Eli. They were already this far, after all.

Eli’s hands caressed the top of Honoka’s, and Honoka didn’t resist as Eli moved them away, exposing her chest.

Eli wanting her this badly…it was embarrassing. However, it also made her happy.

Now that Honoka’s hands weren’t in the way, Eli gently cupped Honoka’s breasts with both hands, becoming more aroused when the pleasant sound of Honoka’s moan reached her ears.

Eli gently squeezed, resulting in another cute sound from Honoka.

They were a bit smaller than her own, but still sizeable. They were soft to the touch, and an excited smile formed on Eli’s lips when she touched Honoka’s nipples. They were already hard. The fact that she was making Honoka feel good turned her on.

Honoka was biting her lower lip as she watched Eli play with her breasts. It was nothing like when she did it herself. Eli’s hands were gentle, and every time one of her nipples were touched it sent a jolt of excitement down her spine.

Eli placed kisses along Honoka’s collarbone as she gently pinched one of Honoka’s nipples.

Honoka moaned loudly, quickly bringing her hands to her mouth afterwards to quiet herself.

She wasn’t sure what was going on. That tiny pinch brought her more pleasure than she could achieve alone, and her body was getting hotter by the minute. She was glad that she still had her skirt on as well, otherwise Eli would be able to tell how wet she was.

At Honoka’s moan, Eli raised a brow, stopping the kiss for a moment to look at her.

“Are you sensitive?” she asked quietly with a surprised look.

Honoka shook her head as she parted her hands a bit so she could speak.

“I’m not…but it doesn’t feel this good when I do it,” Honoka admitted in a whisper, and Eli’s ears perked up.

“Honoka…you…touch yourself?” Eli asked, a hint of disbelief and shock in her voice.

It was normal for girls their age to masturbate, but…she had always believed Honoka to be innocent girl in that respect. So, to hear that…

Eli smirked.

Honoka nodded with a blush, and Eli slowly took a step away from Honoka, earning a confused look in response.

“…Eli-chan?”

“…can you show me?”

When Honoka heard that question, she could swear that she was about to melt from embarrassment.

“Y-Y-You want me to do it?! Right now?!” Honoka asked in an uncharacteristic panic, overwhelmed from everything earlier and now this absurd request.

Eli slowly nodded.

“…mhm. I want to see how you do it, Honoka,” Eli said quietly while already envisioning the scene in her head, though she wasn’t sure about the details.

How would Honoka do it? What kind of sounds would she make? Was it anything like how she herself did it? She was dying to know.

“But…” Honoka murmured, already squirming a bit at the thought of Eli watching her do it. Would she think it was weird? Why did she want to see it in the first place? Why-

“Please, Honoka,” Eli cut off her train of thought, and Honoka stared at her with a flushed face for a long moment.

Eventually though, Honoka brought her hands to her skirt, and slowly pulled it down. She became even more embarrassed upon seeing the state of her panties. It was like she thought.

Eli watched Honoka strip, her eyes following Honoka’s skirt as it went down her thighs and legs, Eli’s gaze traveling back up to Honoka’s panties afterwards.

Eli was frozen for a moment as her face turned red, but soon enough, she brought her eyes up to Honoka’s and nodded.

At Eli’s nod, Honoka searched for a spot to sit. The floor obviously wasn’t ideal, and neither were the chairs since she was usually sitting on top of her bed when she did it at home. With no other place available, Honoka climbed on top of the long table in the room. It was a bit embarrassing, but she was already this far into it all. She was about to begin, but…

She sat completely still for a long moment, trying to mentally prepare herself, but she couldn’t get one problem out of her mind. She finally boiled over.

“Ahh!! It’s not fair that you still have your clothes on, Eli-chan!!” Honoka protested, and Eli was stunned for a short moment, but quietly giggled after.

As Honoka was about to ask why that question was funny to her, Eli waved a hand in dismissal, calming down with a quick sigh.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re absolutely right, Honoka,” Eli easily admitted as she brought her hands to the buttons of her shirt.

The truth was that she was so absorbed in Honoka that she had completely forgotten about her own clothes. A guilty feeling washed over her for making Honoka be the only one dealing with that embarrassment.

Honoka silently watched, her eyes wide in amazement as Eli stripped down. Eli’s shirt was fully unbuttoned, and she also wasted no time with the bra, unhooking it and letting it fall immediately after.

Honoka knew from practice and from merely looking at her that Eli had an amazing figure. She was slender yet fit, her skin was smooth without any imperfections, and her three sizes put most other girls to shame. She had never cared about it that much, but now…seeing Eli’s body turned her on.

Soon enough, Eli was wearing only her panties. She chose to also sit on the table, now right in front of Honoka.

Honoka took a deep breath, glancing at Eli’s figure one more time before letting her eyes fall to her own panties.

Honoka raised herself slightly before sliding her panties down enough to where they were around her thighs. She slowly reached a hand down, two fingers eventually reaching her slit as a moan escaped her lips. She kept her eyes on herself, not calm enough to watch Eli yet. Her other hand found its way to one of her breasts, massaging it as the frequency of her moans increased.

Eli silently watched, her attention completely on Honoka. Honoka fully nude and doing such lewd things right in front of her barely seemed real.

Honoka’s breathing quickened as her body reacted to the pleasure. However…

She lightly pinched her own nipple and a quiet sound escaped her. She frowned a bit though.

It didn’t feel anything like when Eli did it.

At that thought, Honoka’s mind wandered, and she envisioned that it was Eli touching her. Eli’s fingers rubbing her, Eli’s hot breath on her neck. Eli…

Honoka slipped her index finger inside her pussy as she immediately let out a loud moan. She was wet enough that it went in easily. Her own finger was good, but it was a feeling she was used to. However, when she thought of it as Eli’s instead, it brought her to a new level of ecstasy.

Eli gulped when Honoka’s finger slipped inside. She usually liked to take it slow and savor the experience, but Honoka seemed to waste no time. The sound of Honoka’s moans made Eli bite her lower lip.

“Eli-chan…” Honoka murmured, causing Eli to perk up.

“Does it feel good?” Eli asked quietly as she leaned forward.

Honoka didn’t respond, but instead moaned more as her speed increased.

“Eli-chan, right there…” Honoka whispered, and Eli’s eyes widened.

She instantly understood, mentally calling herself an idiot before moving forward and placing a hand on Honoka’s back, pulling her close.

Honoka’s eyes widened as she was brought out of her trance, finally looking at Eli while removing her finger.

“E-Eli-chan?!” Honoka questioned, but instead of answering, Eli inserted her middle finger in Honoka’s pussy as Honoka gasped.

Eli was surprised by the wetness but didn’t pay it any mind as she started fingering Honoka, the moans in the room much more erotic to her now that she knew she was the cause of them.

Honoka, unsure what to do with her hands, hugged Eli as new waves of pleasure hit her. Every time Eli’s finger moved she could feel herself getting closer to climax. Eli’s perfume was an intoxicating scent, and the warmth of her body allowed Honoka to relax. Eli’s finger was much better than she could’ve imagined, lewd sounds reaching Eli’s ears as Honoka couldn’t control herself.

Eli had her head over Honoka’s shoulder, breathing roughly with a blush as she worked to make Honoka cum. She wasn’t going to let herself get beat by Honoka’s imagination.

“Honoka, I love you,” Eli confessed in a whisper. It was an unfair time to say it, but she wanted to anyway.

“H-Huh?!” E-Eli-chan, I-“ Honoka moaned as she held onto Eli tighter, unable to get the words out while overwhelmed by Eli’s movement. She buried her face in Eli’s shoulder, letting her moans be muffled as Eli managed to rub her G-spot. She couldn’t tell if Eli figured out where it was or stumbled upon it randomly, but it didn’t matter. She was in a state of bliss and couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

Eli smiled a bit even though she didn’t receive an answer. She’d just have to say it again later.

She’d taken note of Honoka’s reaction a moment ago, attempting to replicate what she did as she slipped another finger inside.

That was the tipping point.

Honoka moved her head away from Eli’s shoulders, her body weak as she moaned again.

“E-Eli-chan, I’m-“

“Go ahead and cum, Honoka,” Eli whispered while concentrating on keeping the same pace that made Honoka feel the best. She moved a bit as she gently brought her lips to Honoka’s.

Honoka held on for a few more moments as the kiss went on, but eventually couldn’t hold back anymore, breaking the kiss as her back arched, her legs shaking as her moan sounded throughout the room. Pleasure was running through her, ecstasy written all over her face as she orgasmed.

Eli kept Honoka close, no longer moving her finger as she patiently waited for Honoka to calm down. She still couldn’t believe what they had just done, or that those sounds from Honoka were due to her.

The room was quiet for a while after Honoka finished, the only sound being their breathing. Eventually, Honoka slumped against Eli as she murmured.

“I love you, Eli-chan…”

Eli breathed a quiet sigh as she smiled, bringing her lips to Honoka’s cheek afterwards.

“I love you too, Honoka.”

The two relaxed for a minute as the room became quiet again, but a smirk rose on Eli’s lips as she became intent on breaking that peacefulness.

“Get ready, Honoka,” she said vaguely, gently pushing Honoka’s upper half down as she lied down in front of Honoka, her face in-between Honoka’s thighs.

“Huh?!?! W-Wait, Eli-chan, wait! Waiiiittttttt!!!!!” Honoka protested, but it was no use.

* * *

The two continued until the evening, and shortly after, rumors began spreading throughout Otonokizaka about a ghost that haunted the area near the Student Council room after school.

Honoka and Eli became partners, and though Honoka didn’t need an excuse at this point, she still asked Umi a question.

“Umi-chan, do you know how many more tests I can fail without repeating?” she asked casually.

After that, Eli and Honoka didn’t get to see each other after school for two weeks, as Umi forced Honoka to attend her personal “studying boot camp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> This is my second NSFW fic! I'm still not really used to it, but I tried implementing some feedback I received on the last one. I hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
